Something's Not Right
by Chibi Chaos Mage
Summary: What in Yugi's room is making Yami so grumpy? Will they ever find out? Or will Yugi have to move? @@; YY/Y, Shounen-ai, Tea bashing, PLEASE R/R!!!
1. Default Chapter

Something's Not Right...  
By Chibi  
  
Author's Notes  
Chibi-YAY! Calumon can up with the idea for this story, with a little help from the Toon Summoned Skull and Blue Eyes Toon Dragon. ^^  
  
Calumon, TSS, BETD-*take a bow*  
  
Chibi-And just in case you need to be reminded, here's the warning, starring Beelze!  
  
Beelze-WARNING! GOT IT?! This fic contains YAOI, BOYXBOY, GOT IT?! YAMI/YUGI!!! TEA BASHING AS A SIDE DISH! GOT IT?!  
  
Chibi-@@; Uh-oh...my darker muse is in one of his moods. 'Cause my dad's being really weird. --; *gets a hug from Magician of Black Chaos(MOBC)* ~^^~ *blush*  
  
MOBC-*evil grin*  
  
Chibi-Hehehehe, anywho, ehem, here's Ophani with the disclaimer, along with Wretched Ghost of the Attic and Kuriboh!  
  
Ophani-Chibi doesn't own-  
  
Wretched & Kuriboh-MEEP!  
  
Ophani-Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of her-  
  
Wretched & Kuriboh-MEEP!  
  
Ophani-muses. She DOES own her  
  
Wretched & Kuriboh-MEEP!  
  
Ophani-computer and strawberry soda! MERCY!  
  
Chibi-^^ Okay okay. Those two fuzzballs are so CUTE! ^^ Okay, side note, Beelze was right about the Tea bashing, but it's kinda mild. Or at least I think so. And no offense to anyone who likes her! Ooh, Yu-Gi-Oh! ad on the TV! ^^  
  
  
  
Something's Not Right...  
  
  
  
"What's wrong, Yami?" Yugi asked his darker half, walking into now-their room.  
  
"Something's not right..." Yami replied, arms crossed. He squinted around the room again, as he had done many times that day while Yugi was at school.  
  
"What is it?" Yugi questioned, standing next to the ex-pharaoh.  
  
"I can't place it. There's just something in this room that is bothering me. I swear, when I find it, it's going to have a new home...THE SHADOW REALM!" Yami shouted, losing his cool.  
  
Yugi started giggling. The spirit looked so cute when he was mad!  
  
Seeing that his aibou thought all of this funny, he decided to have a little fun of his own.  
  
Walking closer to the giggling holder of the puzzle, Yami grabbed him and started tickling him.  
  
"Y-Yami! *giggle* No fair! *laugh* REVENGE WILL BE MINE!" Yugi shouted the last part as he started tickling the previous-tickler.  
  
This went on for another half hour, before the two were so tired that they called a truce.  
  
"So have ya figured out what it is?" Yugi asked the other, both who were now laying on the floor, cuddled up with each other.  
  
"I'm still not sure. All I know is that I HAVE to get rid of it today or I'll stay in the Millenium Puzzle for the rest of my life!" Yami said, burying his face in Yugi's hair, which, with the rest of his head, laying on his leather-clad chest.  
  
"Well, let's move things around and see what it is. How about that?" Yugi asked Yami, looking up at him.  
  
Since his head was close anyway, Yami took this time to give his hikari an appreciative kiss.   
  
"I like that idea, aibou," Yami whispered in the younger boy's ear, smirking.  
  
The two got up, Yami needing to help Yugi, seeing as the boy was still in a daze after that kiss. But really, who wouldn't be?  
  
The two moved things around, taking things away and putting them back when Yami wasn't happy.  
  
The two did this until the late hours of the night, both exhausted and envying Grandpa, who was sound asleep.  
  
"I'm about to give up," Yugi said, leaning against his desk. He accidently knocked down a small picture, which startled him into the realm of the awake again.  
  
"That's it!" Yami said, jumping up from the desk chair.  
  
"What?" Yugi exclaimed, once again startled from the realm of the sleeping.  
  
"Everything's perfect now! I feel calm..." Yami whispered, smiling serenely.  
  
Yugi just shook his head, smiling, and put the picture back up.  
  
Yami's eyes snapped back open, and he stood up suddenly. "I-I'm angry again. It's back!" he shouted, his hands tugging at his hair.  
  
Yugi, starting to figure out what was making the spirit so angry, put the picture back down.  
  
Suddenly, Yami stopped the pulling out of his glorious hair.  
  
"It's gone," Yami said. He took his hands out of his hair, looking bewildered. Poor guy felt like he was getting his mind played with.  
  
"Geez. All this over one little picture," Yugi murmured.  
  
"That's what it was? A PICTURE?" Yami asked, a tired look on his tan face.  
  
He walked over to Yugi and gently took the picture out of his hand. Tea's smiling face looked back up at him.  
  
He immeditaly sent the picture to the Shadow Realm.  
  
"Well, that takes care of that problem," Yami said happily, picking his aibou up and laying them both down on Yugi's bed. He pulled the blankets up, covering the both of them.  
  
"Night, Yami, Yugi said tiredly in Yami's chest.  
  
"Mmm, night, aibou," Yami replied, wrapping his arms around Yugi.  
  
And somewhere in the Shadow Realm, a certain black-haired magician burned the picture to bits.  
  
------@The End@------  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Calumon-Buhye buhye, Tea!  
  
TSS & BETD-*cackle*  
  
Chibi-Hoped ya liked the story, please review! I NEED THEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMM! @@ 


	2. Making What Is Wrong, Right

Making What Is Wrong, Right  
By Chibi  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Chibi-Due to begging from reviewers of 'Something's Not Right...', here is the sequel to it! I wasn't going to originally write it, but I got an idea for a sequel, and figured that I might as well write it down. It's not often that inspiration comes to me. So, I hope you like the fic. DISCLAIMER AND WARNING, PLEASE!!!  
  
Ophani-This fic contains YAOI, YY/Y, Tea bashing, and, hopefully, humor.  
  
Beelze-Chibi doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, ALL RIGHT?!  
  
Calumon-Onto the story!  
  
  
  
Making What Is Wrong, Right  
  
  
  
It was Saturday afternoon, and Yugi, Yami, and all of their friends were hanging out in the two puzzle holder's room. And Tea, because Yugi would've felt guilty if he'd left someone out. Poor, innocent hikari.  
  
It had been a week since Yami had sent Tea's grinning picture to the Shadow Realm, where it had been burned up by chaotic, black magic. Yami was happy, and Yugi was happy because Yami was happy.  
  
Anyway, Joey and Yugi had just finished up a duel, the winner being Yugi, of course. Like anyone would guess anything else.  
  
Tea had started one of her friendship speeches again, and now Yami was shouting Egyptian curses in Yugi's head. Bakura was doing the same in Ryou's.  
  
Tea was getting to the middle of the fifteen minute speech, when she noticed something. 'Where's the lovely picture of me that I gave Yugi?' she wondered to herself, noticing the picture of herself was missing from Yugi's desk where she had put it.  
  
"Hey, Yugi? Where's that picture of me I gave you?" Tea asked Yugi, blinking cluelessly. But it wasn't at all cute, like it'd be if Yugi or Yami did it.  
  
"What? Oh, um, I'm not sure. It was there the last time I looked. I haven't a clue as to where it is!" Yugi replied, looking adorably confused, looking around the area by his desk.  
  
Yami had to turn around to hide his face, which he had his hand to, trying to surpress his laughs. He tried to make it look like he was searching for the 'missing' picture.  
  
Bakura looked over suspiciously at Yami, thoughts racing through his head. He got a glint in his eyes, and walked over to the ex-pharaoh.  
  
"Hey, Pharaoh. Maybe it's downstairs? Want to look *downstairs*?" Bakura asked, trying to get his knowledge of his evil plan to the 'obstinate pharaoh'.  
  
Yami wasn't as dense as Bakura thought, and immediatly nodded his head. "Yes, it might be down there. Someone might've moved it by mistake."  
  
Bakura grinned evilly, a grin that didn't go unnoticed by Yugi and Ryou. The two hikaris looked over at each other, then back at the evil smirks of darkness on their yamis faces, and nodded at each other.  
  
"We'll help you! Three of us up here, four of us downstairs," Ryou said, nodding and smiling at Yugi, who nodded and smiled back.  
  
The yamis looked at each other worriedly.  
  
So the four went downstairs, hikaris first and then yamis, and when they reached the living room, the hikaris turned to the spirits.  
  
"What evilness are you two planning?" Ryou asked Yami and Bakura, looking back and forth from one to the other.  
  
The two sighed, knowing that they couldn't hide anythings from their hikaris. You just couldn't be bonded by your very soul to someone and hide something from them.  
  
"Come here. We can't have anyone hearing," Bakura whispered.  
  
The four huddled while the yamis explained Bakura's plan. And it turned out that the yamis were *way* to big of an influence on their hikaris. After hearing the plan, the supposedly 'innocent' hikaris cackled evilly.  
  
"Hey, Tristan! Joey!" Yugi called up.  
  
"Yeah?" Joey shouted back.  
  
"Serenity wants to see the both of you! She said she has some good news! Something about dating Kaiba?" Yugi informed the two.  
  
"WHAT?!" Joey and Tristan screamed.  
  
The two ran down the stairs and raced out the door faster than you can say 'Evil Yugi'. Neither of them suspected a thing.  
  
"Yugi, I am so proud of you!" Bakura exclaimed, tears in his eyes. This caused everyone to sweatdrop.  
  
The four went up the stairs, and back to Yugi's room. Tea was looking underneath the desk now, ugly butt waving in the air. All four took the time to do a quick gag face.  
  
Bakura and Yami concentrated their Shadow powers, creating a portal to the Shadow Realm. Of course, they made it look like it was a land of happiness. All flowers and butterflys and Petit Angels.  
  
"Hey, Tea! Look!" Yugi exclaimed, pointing in shock at the portal. Of course, this was fake shock, but whatever!  
  
"I wonder what that place is?" Ryou murmured in fake wonder.  
  
A Petit Angel came up to the portal and meeped.  
  
"OMG! HOW CUTE!!!" Tea shrieked, running to the Petit Angel.  
  
It just smiled and waved for her to follow it.  
  
She did so happily, and somewhat stupidly. The portal closed as soon as she was in.  
  
"MWUAHAHAHAHA!" all four Millenium item holders let out the evil laugh.  
  
~*~IN THE SHADOW REALM~*~  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO! I WILL HAVE REVENGE ON YOU AAAAALLLLLLLL!" Tea shouted, eyes flashing with rage.  
  
  
  
------@The End...For Now...@------  
  
  
  
Final Notes  
  
Chibi-HAHA! THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! Gimme today to write it, I'll try to get it up tomorrow. M'not promising anything though.  
  
Calumon-PLEASE REEEEVIEEEEEEEEW! ()^-^()  
  
Chibi & her muses- ~@--@~ *broken ear-drums* 


	3. Revenge of the Wrongful

Revenge of the Wrongful  
By Chibi  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Chibi-Ah, the sequel! THE FINAL ONE! Unless I, you know, come up with another idea.  
  
Muses- --;  
  
Chibi-^^; Heehee, anywho. Ehem. This has YAOI in it, YY/Y, R/B, no, not the music! --; Tea, Tenderness, Petit Angel, and Happy Lover bashing! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, and normally my muses say all of this, but they demanded a vacation from that. EVIL MUSES! ONTO THE FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!  
  
  
  
Revenge of the Wrongful  
  
  
  
It was a month after Yami and Bakura had sent Tea to the Shadow Realm, and Earth was a much nicer place to be. No one missed her, no, not at all! They were glad that the evil keeper of the friendship speeches was gone.  
  
Yami, Yugi, Bakura, and Ryou had told their friends of what they had done and had celebrated with a party. It was a great event that had lasted into the wee hours of the morning.  
  
Now they were all at the beach, enjoying the gloriousness that was a Tea-free world.  
  
"Ah, it feels great now that Tea's gone," Yugi said, lying on a towel on the beach, head on Yami's chest.  
  
"Mmm, yes, aibou. No more friendship speeches, no more loads of fake tears, no more Tea!" Yami replied, smiling. He wrapped one strong, tan arm around the paler of the two.  
  
Over on another towel, Ryou and Bakura were doing almost the exact thing as Yami and Yugi. Bakura had his head on Ryou's chest while Ryou had one of his hands on Bakura's smooth, pale chest.  
  
"I must say, hikari, you're having a evil side...Mmmm, it's somewhat alluring..." Bakura murmured, running a hand over Ryou's.  
  
"You were the one who came up with that ingenious plan, love," Ryou praised his yami, lightly running his fingers over the glorious chest that belongs to Bakura.  
  
The two couples were enjoying themselves immensly, along with Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Mokuba, and even Seto. But, unfortunately, that joy would be short-lived.  
  
The sky darkened suddenly, but not with rain clouds. Oh no, this was with pure, evil darkness. Yami, Bakura, and even Seto, may have enjoyed this, except for the whole fact that with the darkness came it's controller...  
  
TEA!  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" people screamed as they ran, trying to get away from the hideousness that Tea had brought to their beautiful beach.  
  
"HAHAHA! Run, pitiful mortals! I do not wish to use my power against you. Oh no, I wish revenge on those who locked me away! I ONLY WISH TO BRING LOOOOOOOOVE TO THE WORLD!" Tea screamed the last part.  
  
"Tea! What are you doing here?! We banished you to the Shadow Realm!" Yami exclaimed.  
  
"My *new* friends helped me out! Come, my Petit Angels! Come, my Tendernesses! Come, my Happy Lovers!" Tea commanded, three portal opening up around her.  
  
From the portals poured Petit Angels, Tendernesses, and Happy Lovers. They all crowded around Tea, meeping in joy. Her friendship speeches had touched them, seeing as how they were squeaky bath toys. Like little rubber duckies.  
  
"No! We cannot allow her to return! Especially with all of those squeaking things!" Yami shouted, slamming his fist into his hand.  
  
"Yami, you and Bakura have powers over the Shadow Realm, right? Can you call upon our monsters?" Yugi asked the taller Egyptian, clinging to his arm.  
  
"Yes! That is what we must do! It's the only way!" Bakura yelled, punching his fist into the air.  
  
The two yamis concentrated their power once more, summoning Blue Eyes White Dragon, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Flame Swordsman, Cyber Commander, Dark Magician, Magician of Black Chaos (~^^~), Man Eater Plant, Dragon Zombie, Battle Zombie, and Gyakutenno Megami.  
  
The battle was over fast, seeing as how Tea's monsters were weak. Finally, it was only Tea that they had to face.  
  
"MIND CRUSH!" Yami yelled, throwing the Egyptian power at Tea.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" Tea screamed as her soul was ripped to tatters.  
  
"And now! I BANISH YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!" Yami shouted, banishing her for all eternity.  
  
The darkness, along with the Squeaking Things Queen, was thrown into the Shadow Realm.  
  
"Once again, you've saved the *world*, Yami!" Yugi breathed, looking up at Yami with shining eyes.  
  
"All for you, Yugi," Yami looked down on the boy, eyes shining also.  
  
The two kissed, and everything was right in the world once more.  
  
  
  
------@The End@------  
  
Final Notes  
  
Chibi-That was fun!  
  
Calumon-TEA'S GONE! MWUAHAHAHA!  
  
Everyone-@@;  
  
Calumon-()^-^();  
  
Chibi-PLEASE R/R! And I hope that all of you enjoyed this fic. PLEASE READ MY OTHER ONES!!!  
  
Beelze-You're shameless. --; 


End file.
